


Summertime Sadness

by Deeshow_2020, OtakuZombie16



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boys In Love, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Depends on how you look at the ending so it could be happy sad or both, First Kiss, Gay Tyler, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Pansexual Josh, Past Tense, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeshow_2020/pseuds/Deeshow_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuZombie16/pseuds/OtakuZombie16
Summary: Summer brings you happiness, freedom, laughter, and love. But there's always a price.[joshler]





	1. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT THE BEAUIFUL YELLOW HAIRED MAN

__

_Date: June 13_

_Time: 7:30 pm_

_Place: Same as Chapter 1_

 

I saw Tyler and Zack in the distance with Carnival lights, gleamining onto them. They walked their way to my game station. I smiled at them as I waved. My crush waved back while Zack rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

 

 _'What did I do to him? I seriously just met you yesterday.'_ I thought.

 

"Hey, Josh!" Tyler beamed. He hopped close to me even though there was a rusty red wood shaped as a square blocking him from getting any closer.

 

Tyler was wearing a pastel pink skirt and a black crop top with pink, creepy words "Cute but Weird" with black vans. What was Zack wearing? Nobody cares enough to know what he was wearing.

 

"Hi, Tyler!" I replied, cheerfully. But with Zack, I gave him a irritated look. "Hey,  _Zack_." 

 

He scoffed then looked off somewhere. I could tell Tyler sensed the hated between me and his brother because he tried to change the subject,

 

"Anyway, Josh, you work here? That's nice! I bet it's fun!"

 

I shook my head at the cute, little teen. He thought it's fun to work here, but it's really not because of the Satan's spawns, children, and Satan himself, the parents. 

 

The parents always complained about the cost of games and food. Like what the fuck do you expect that everything's going to be one dollar. If so, bitch, you thought wrong. Then the children threw temper tantrums over stupid things.

 

"Not really but if you take out the annoying children and parents. This place will be like Disney World." I joked as I leaned against a black wood column.

 

Tyler giggled at my joke, but Zack mumbled something before he stepped aside to the nearest table and sat down. The brunette stayed at my station; Tyler didn't even noticed his brother leaving. He looked into my eyes then up to my hair.

 

"I just realized that your hair is pink like cotton candy or bubble gum, but it's faded." He pouted but that frown turn upside down as he blurted out,

 

"I got an idea! Maybe you should re-dye it in a different color!"

 

I nodded in agreeing with him. I actually have been thinking about dying my hair in another color again, but kept putting it off because of my laziness.

 

"What color should it be?" I asked him, messing with my hair.

 

He stared at my kind of damaged hair. Tyler put his index finger anf thumb on his cute chin and started to stroke it. He was in some deep concentration. Tyler moved his hand away from his chin and stated,

 

"Yellow."

 

"Yellow?" I repeated in confusion.

 

It's not like I hated the color, but it was so random to me. 

 

"Because you seem like the person would try to everything happy like summer," Tyler bit his lip in embarrassment. "Summer brings people happiness, freedom, laughter, and love. And you act like summer, Josh." 

 

I blushed at what he said. I never had someone describe me like that before. It was really sweet and thoughtful.

 

"Thank you, Tyler. I'll dye my hair yellow. Just for you and that brilliant explanation."

 

The cute teenager's cheeks turn a crimson red. I chuckled at his reaction. He looked up at me with big, pure, and sparkling brown eyes. My breath hitched.

 

We stared to into each other eyes. We didn't move nor spoke, just stared. It was like we knew that we were met to be together. Like soul mates. (A/N SO FUCKING CLICHÉ). Yes, Dee, I know it's fucking chiché.

 

"Tyler! It's time to go!" Zack yelled .

 

His brother smiled at me and I smiled back. Tyler started to walked backwards, still staring into my mocha eyes. Until he turns around, walking beside Zack. 

 

I stood there in amazment. Tyler is the most beautiful human being ever created.

That night I brought yellow hair dye 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh was the Summertime  
> Tyler was the Sadness


	2. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew"
> 
> \- William Shakespeare

 

__

_Date: June 12_

_Time: 7:30 pm_

_Place: Carnival, Columbus Ohio_

 

The day was windy with the colors: violet, tiger orange, and butterscotch yellow in the sky like a splattered watercolor painting. 

 

That day was when I saw him as I worked at tricky carnival game station in front of the carousel which wasn't getting any costumers.

 

His smile, that damn cheeky, innocent smile, as he rided on a white horse with pastel pink, baby blue, with a brown satchel. 

 

The lights from the carousel made his skin glow like the heavens are casting their light onto him. He laughed or smiled with his hands on the pole and posed when he passed his brother or friend who would took pictures of him every time. The person had an actual professional camera.

 

The wind made his loose teal and purple Mickey Mouse shirt showed a bit of his slim, tan stomach. Blood rised up to my cheeks, making me look like someone powered way too much red blush make up on me.

 

His black skirt was going to show his underwear, but my crush noticed his skirt and held it down before it could flashed me and the other people close to the ride.

 

When the carousel stopped, the beautiful boy hopped off the horse and walked over to his photographer. They started checked the photos. The boy gasped and squealed like a highshool teen girl at all the pictures.

 

A smile appeared on my face. I never seen someone that happy in my life. After that, I saw my crush looked over his shoulder in my direction. Our eyes met for a hot second, but I looked away quickly, trying to find the fact that I was staring. In the counter of my eye, I saw him smiled at me before turning his head around.

 

The boy whispered something to the his friend/brother. The person nodded before they both walked to the tricky game that I worked at.

 

"Hello, I'm Tyler." He giggled as he gave me a small wave by his side when they made it to my station.

 

_Tyler, what a beautiful name for a beautiful person._

 

Then he pointed to the teenager, who is about the same height as Tyler, next to him. "This is my brother, Zack." 

 

Tyler's brother just glared at me which made a cold shiver went down my spine. It seem like he doesn't like me or something. Well I did stared at his brother, blushing and smiling, for about 10 minutes on the carousel that could made me look like a perv. 

 

Tyler felt the threatening aroma that Zack was giving me because he coughed and said,

 

"I want to know how much does this game cost." 

 

"7 dollars for 10 rings."

 

Zack rolled his eyes and crossed his arms when I answered Tyler's question

 

"7 dollars my ass..." He mumbled under his breath.

 

Tyler backhanded his brother on his arm and nagged at him for being for rude and using much language.

 

"I'm sorry about that...umm...what's your name?" 

 

"Josh. Josh is my name." I told him, pointing at my name tag.

 

The cute teenager nodded to me as a thank you and apologized with my name in it this time. I told him it's okay and that it's on the house. Tyler squealed as he clapped his hands in excitement.

 

"Here you go, Tyler." I gave him ten rings to play ring-a-bottle which is an extremely tricky game.

 

Tyler started to throw the rings with Zack and I cheering him on, but sadly he didn't get a ring on the 50 bottles. Sadness was showed onto his pretty face. I couldn't take seeing the heartbreak in him.

 

"You did wonderful, Tyler. You were so close." Zack whispered as he patted his brother on the shoulder.

 

"But I wanted to win the Jamaican banana mon." Tyler pouted, pointing at the big, bright yellow banana with dreadlocks as the toy smiled. (A/N Fun fact: Dee is Jamaican.)

 

A cliché idea popped in my head. I walked over to the toy Tyler wanted and took it off the string. (A/N it is pretty cliché...)

 

"I think you deserved it anyway for being a good player." I congratulated, sticking the banana in front of his body.

 

Tyler gasped , "Aww, thank you, Josh!" He grabbed the Jamaican banana mon and squeezed it as he moved side to side.

 

"Come on, Tyler, it's time to go." 

 

Zack grabbed his brother's hand and walked him away from me and the unfair game. The cute boy looked back and yelled,

 

"See ya tommorrow, Josh!"

 

"See ya tommorrow, Tyler!" I yelled back waving at him with a toothy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it so far just judging by the first chapter? Otaku says it's cute.


	3. Day Off

 

  _Date: June 14_

_Time: 7:30 pm_

_Place: Same as Chapter 1_

 

Today was my day off, but I decided to go to the carnival so I could see Tyler again. I waited by ring-a-toss for him as I looked through on my phone.

 

"Josh! Josh! Josh! Josh!..." 

 

I heard someone yelled my name about 20 times. When I looked up, I saw a beautiful, carefree teenager ran his way towards me with a bright smile on his face. God, he was so adorable. 

 

"Tyler! Stop running!" Zack called out after his brother, walking behind him.

 

Tyler rolled his eyes as he groaned, but he listened to Zack. When his brother made it up to him, he grabbed Tyler's hand and whispered something in his ear. My crush nodded, understanding what he have been told. 

 

Zack smiled at Tyler then they started to walk in my direction. He was still holding Tyler's hand. The beautiful boy didn't look happy anymore. His sweet smile was gone. His carefree spirit left his body. What did Zack say to him? (A/N why you asking questions?)

 

"Hi, Tyler. I didn't think you'll come." I laughed, putting my phone in my back pocket. "Hi, _Zack_..." I mumbled as I glared at the boy.

 

Zack scoffed and glared at me back. Tyler opened his mouth to reply to my comment, but his brother interrupted him.

 

"Well, he wasn't going to come because of personal reasons. But that's nothing of your business." 

 

The overprotective brother stared in straight my mocha, angered eyes. His ass is really pissing me off at the way he is treating my little sweetie pie. I was going cuss Zack out, but I'm not here for him. I'm here for Tyler.

 

"Okay, Zack." I bared my teeth at him as I clenched my fists. He just rolled his eyes at me then lets go of his sibling's hand so he can crossed his arms. 

 

I focused my attention on sweet, little Tyler. "Would you like get something eat?" I relaxed my hands and gave him a small smile.

 

His whole face lit up like fireworks. Tyler giggled as he blushed. 

 

"Yes, I would to get something to eat, Joshie." 

 

My cheeks heated from the nickname he gave me. Zack said something, but Tyler and I toned him out. I grabbed his left hand. We both blushed for moment before we started to walk to the cotton candy station with Zack following behind us, acting like an ass.

 

Tyler's hand felt so soft and was tiny compare my big, rough one.

 

We made it to the bright, very well lighten cotton candy station with no line. Tyler and I stepped up to the counter. 

 

"Can I have the largest pink candy cotton you sell and-" I look at my crush and asked him if he wanted anything else.

 

"And a large lemonade." He beamed to the cashier as he swang our hands.

 

The worker nodded and told me the cost is 10 dollars. I wasn't surprised because we are at a carnival. The stuff here were fucking expensive. Then I have him the exact change.

 

We didn't move because there's no one behind us. I looked at Tyler with a smile. His dark brown shined in the rising moon light. God, I want to kiss him right here and right now, but someone would probably stop me. Instead of doing what my gut feeling was telling me, I decided to start a conversation.

 

"So, Tyler, how old are you?" I asked as we waited for our order.

 

"17. How old are you, Joshie?"  

 

Tyler continues to swang our hands back and forth as he giggles. Damn, how can human being be this cute. 

 

"The same age as you, but I'm turning 18 in the next five days." I replied, leaning against the glass.

 

Tyler started to complain about how I'm older than him by six months. I laughed at how he is frowning and throwing his arms up as he still held my hand.

 

We continue to talked until the worker gave us our food. I found out that Tyler was oldest sibling, he can sing, and played the piano. Tyler found out that I was the oldest as well, I love to dye my hair, and I can play the drums.

 

Tyler grabbed his drink while I took the cotton candy. We ate the sugary candy and drank some of the lemonade as we walked over the table Zack is sitting at.

 

"Finally! You guys took forever!" Zack groaned, rolling his eyes as he throw his arms up.

 

"Stop being so mean, Zack." Tyler sat down. I sat next to him, still holdin his hand.

 

His brother didn't say anything. He just shrugged his shoulders and growled at Tyler. I really wanna punch. Why the fuck is he disrespecting his older brother? Zack is only 15!?!

 

"But anyway." Tyler glared at his sibling. He looked at me, smiling, showing me his cheekbones. "I'm going to tell a funny story about kid me. When I was in kindergarten, I had to tell facts about me. So I said..." 

 

Tyler stopped talking with an agonizing facial expression. He lets go of my right hand, so he can put his hand on his back; the spot that's causing him pain. 

 

"Tyler...are you okay?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder, but he moved away from me.

 

"Ah!" He yelled then turned his attention to his younger sibling. "Zack..." 

 

His brother jumped out of his seat. Zack didn't have to think twice about it. He moved over to Tyler and helped him up. 

 

"You lied to me...didn't you?" He sighed while putting his arm around Tyler's shoulders as his older sibling put his arm around Zack's waist.

 

I sat there in shock. I didn't know what to do. Tyler wouldn't let me touch him, so *moves arms around awkwardly*. Did I do something wrong? What's going on here? (A/N your questions will be answered, young one)

 

"I'm Sorry, but it's so badly" Tyler mumbled, looking down at the ground. 

 

He struggled to reach Zack's ear and mumbled something to him. Zack hesitated at first, but he turned around to me with dull eyes and said,

 

"Tyler would like to apologized about the incident and he would like to give you his number, so hurry up and take out your phone before I change my mind."

 

I did what Zack told me to do. I unlocked my phone and hit the contacts button then I stared at him, waiting for the boy that I love number. Zack rolled his eyes and gave me Tyler's phone number.

 

"Bye, Josh." He hissed, acting like it's my fault at Tyler is pain right now. Could it be my fault? (A/N Child, stop asking all these questions.)

 

They started to walk away from me. My heart started to break uo into pieces. Tyler was limping and I could the quietly cries from his back hurting.

 

"B-Bye bye,J-Joshie, t-text...ah...me to-tonight." Tyler groaned 

 

"Bye, Tyler." I reply, watching them walk into the darkness aka the parking lot of carnival.

 

What's wrong with Tyler?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!?! YOUR  QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED, SO STOP ASKING THEM!...now i feel bad bc I just yelled at SummertimeSadness! Josh...;-;


	4. Full Moon

_Date: June 14_

_Time: 9:30 pm_

_Place: Josh's house_

I left the carnival at 8:00 pm. It takes me about an hour and half to get home. Fuck, my parents are going to throw a fit. 

 

As I quickly drove back home, I prayed that Tyler is okay and hopefully he'll get better soon or later.

 

When I made it home, I quietly turn the doorknob and slowly walked in. 

 

I noticed the tv screen flash blue and white colors. It's playing some Christian tv show. My parents were on the couch, sleeping. Well I thought they were sleeping because when I tip-toed my way passed them to get to my room. 

 

"Joshua William Dun, where were you? It's 9:30 pm! You know your curfew is 9 o'clock!" My strict dad yelled at me.

 

I frozen in place and slowly turned around to face my strict, Christian parents. I opened my mouth to answer, but my mom joins in the fun at yelling at me.

 

"We have been worried sick! We thought you got kidnapped or something! You better have a good explanation, Joshua!" 

 

"Are you done yelling at me?" I sighed.

 

They looked at each other. They're doing that mind reading thing that parents do. My dad shook his head while saying yes. I stood up straight and look them both in the eye so they won't say I'm being "rude".

 

"Good, okay so you see what happened was that I met up with my new friend, Tyler, and his brother, Zack. We had a good time, but Tyler started to have back pains out of no where." I answered, truthfully. 

 

You see I can't lie to my parents. They're like living lie directers. They know when me or my siblings are lying. Our punishments are terrible.

 

We have lock down for a whole week for it. Lockdown means no phones, tv, can't hang out with friends, can't dive the car (only for me and Ashley), etc. Basically the kids are prisoners and the parents are the warrdens. (Even this is everyday but worse)

 

My mom stared at me, squirting her eyes as she crossed her arms. We stood there in silence. My anxiety spiked up even though I'm telling the truth, but still it's stressful when you're being "examined" by your parents.

 

"He's telling the truth. You can go to your room, Josh." 

 

I let out a relief sigh. Thank God, I'm ofd the hook. I. nodded and said thank you to my mom and dad. As I walked towards my room, my dad yelled,

 

"You and that Tyler, guy, better start dating! I'm tired of seeing my oldest son single!"

 

"Whatever, dad!" I called back, rolling my eyes.

 

I closed my door and jumped into bed. I pulled my phone then unlocked it to text Tyler.

 

_Hey Tyler it's the one and only Josh_

 

In one second got a reply. I guess he has been waiting for me to text. Awww he likes me. 

 

_Tyler: There's 37,365 people in the U.S.A named Josh, Josh xD_

_Whatever xD but anyway are you feeling better?_

 

_Tyler: Yeah but my parents weren't so happy about me lying to them and my silbings oh well they can kiss my ass_

_Savage!!! But don't lie to your parents if causes you getting hurt_

_Tyler: okay Joshie I'm going to stop because you told me to :p_

 

I blushed at the nickname then got out of bed. I walked over to my window and see the full moon.

 

_I need to make up a nickname for then if you keep calling me Joshie_

_Can you get out of bed?_

 

 _Tyler: yes please do, Joshie, and no my family told me that I can't_

_Tyler: but if you're talking about the moon. I can't see it even though I have a window right next to me. I guess the moon is on the opposite side of window that i can't see at the moment._

 

I looked up at the moon. I studied it so I can give Tyler a vivid aid of it. I'm a good boyfriend...I mean good friend. We're just friends. Right? (A/N STOP ASKING QUESTIONS)

 

_Well it's a full moon and it's color nickle-silver with the shape of a disc. The clouds are floating around it like they're dancing. It's light glow off the clouds, making them a eggplant purple._

 

_Tyler: So description. Thank you I love it. I can only see the moon light is shining though my window hitting my covers. The light looks like a white sea on my blanket._

 

_Amazing, but i wish you were here and can look at it with me_

_Tyler: What with you?_

_Tyler: nvm you meant the moon. I'm so slow XD_

_XD_

_You're not slow_

 

_Tyler: if you say so, but i gotta go. My parents wants me to go to sleep early today bc of my back_

 

_Okay and get better, Ty_

_Do you like your nickname from me?_

_Good night_

 

_Tyler: No, I hate it bc my family calls me that sometimes. I want one that only you can call me, Josh_

_Tyler: Goodnight, Joshie_

 

I rolled my eyes at his first text, but smiled at the last one. I turn my phone off then took my clothes off expect for my black boxer briefs. 

 

You know the ones from my Grammy awards when me and Tyler went on stage without our pants. Then went to bed, definitely not dreaming about Tyler. Psst...because I'm not in love with him or anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...LET ME SLAP YOU FOR LYING
> 
> Also thank ya for the 100 hits ^-^  
> I know these chapters are slow and confusing, but it's worth it for thw ending. I promise all of these things are happening for a reason and that reason is a good one


	5. Nickname

_Date: June 15_

_Time: 10:00 am_

_Place: Josh's house_

 

I woke up to the sun rays bounced off from my mirror to my eyes. Which almost blinded me when I opened my eyes. 

 

"Note to self, remember to close curtains at nights from now on." I mumbled.

 

I moved over to my night stand and grabbed my phone to text Tyler. 

 

_Good morning Tyler_

 

_Tyler: Good morning Joshie_

_Tyler: I see that you didn't give me a nickname yet lol_

 

Another fast reply. He must really like me or has nothing to do. Probably the second one. 

 

_It's pretty hard give you one ya know_

_And are you feeling better?_

 

 _Tyler: I can see why, but I believe in you and yeah I much than before_

_Tyler: I have a tiny bit of back pain, but I can walk and stuff normally_

 

Thank God, I couldn't deal with him being bedridden for the rest of his life. I didn't want to ask him questions about his back pains, but I needed to or wanted to know.

 

_So can you tell me why you got back pains out if no where?_

_Tyler: It must have been from me walking a lot at the carnival_

_Alright brb gotta eat_

 

He was correct about the walking thing. I got out bed with my phone in my hand then opened my door (still in my underwear). 

 

I saw my parents were making coffee and pancakes as my siblings were just sitting down on the couch, watching Steve Universe. I walked out and looked at my second oldest sibling.

 

My sister scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue when I walked past the tv. I knew she hated me walking around in my underwear. But that's siblings' jobs to annoy the living shit of your sibling(s).

 

"Eww! Mom! Josh is walking around in his underwear!" Ashley yelled out.

 

I stopped in my tracks, standing right in of tv. My two younger brother and sister started to whine about me blocking the view, but I just ignored them and just glared at my sister.

 

"Grow up, Ash, stop acting like you never seen half naked man before! You're 15 plus I bet you still watch porn of naked guys fucking women!" I fired back, remembering a few days ago how our mom caught her with a hairbrush. We all know what she was doing with that hairbrush.

 

"Joshua language and Ashley shut up. Your brother is probably right anyway!" My mom barked.

 

I suck out my tongue at her as mom was my side not hers. Ashley just rolled her eyes and huffed as she blushed. After that argument, I made my way to the kitchen. I poured myself a cup of coffee then sat down at the dinner table, across from my dad. I put my phone faced down. We talked about father and son stuff until he brought up Tyler.

 

"Is Tyler okay? Are you two dating yet?" 

 

My parents are strict, Christian. They were really supported when I came out as pansexual. They don't care who I date as well my partner are Christian and don't do drugs. 

 

"He is getting better and no dad we're not dating yet." I sighed then took a sip of my coffee.

 

My dad raised his eyebrow with playful smirk. He chuckled like French from Hetalia as he drinks morning coffee. I gave him a puzzled look then realized what I just said.

 

"Dad! When I said yet, I meant-"

 

"Shh...my child, I know what you meant." My dad interrupted me as he put his finger on my lips.

 

I rolled my eyes before I took dad's finger from my lips. I drank all of my drink. 

 

My mom finally finished breakfast. She gave anyone in the living room pancakes first before she gave me and my dad food. She then sat down with us. 

 

"But anyway, I need a nickname for Tyler because he calls me Joshie." I asked as I cut up all my three pancakes before drenching them in syrup. 

 

My mom gasped. "Aww! That's cute a nickname. You better date that boy, Josh, he is a keeper." 

 

"Maybe, Ty?" My dad suggested.

 

I shook my head and told him that Tyler hated that nickname because his family calls him that.

 

"He wants a name that I can only call me. It has to be special." 

 

I ate half of my cut up pancakes as we talked about nicknames. 

 

"Well is Tyler cute?" My mom asked before she ate some of her pancakes.

 

I know that question was a trap, but they're trying to help me. I sighed, preparing myself with the "I knew it" or "you like him" etc.

 

"Yes, he is cute." I mumbled.

 

Thank God, my siblings aren't sitting around the table because they would sing those kiddie love song. That sitting in the tree song. 

 

"I knew it you like him, but about cutie pie could be a good one or pretty boy or baby boy." My dad said with my mom agreeing with him.

 

When I finished eatting, I put my plate and mug in the dish then grabbed my phone. I walked past the tv as I stared at my sister with smirk. Ashley just growled at me and flipped me off.

 

I returned her the favor before I walked into my room. My lazy ass jumped right back into bed and started to Tyler.

 

_I'm back, pretty boy_

 

_Tyler: ..._

_Tyler: Is that my new nickname?_

 

_Yes yes it is, pretty boy_

 

_Tyler: so you think I'm pretty_

 

I now regret my decision of giving him that nickname. Well I don't regret it. I hate Dee for making me calling him pretty boy.

 

_Yes well I mean I know there gotta be other people that calls you pretty so it would make sense to give you the nickname pretty boy_

 

_Tyler: You're going off of other people's opinion not your own which means you don't think I'm pretty_

 

_No! I do think you're pretty!_

 

I realized that Tyler tricked me into him pretty right after I sent my text. Shit...he was clover. 

 

_Tyler: haha I tricked you into admitting that you think I'm  pretty, Joshie :p_

 

_I hate you so much rn, pretty boy_

 

_Tyler: You mean I love you so much rn, pretty boy, Joshie_

That text made me smiled. I do love you, pretty boy. He was so adorable sometimes. Just adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why I made Josh pansexual you may ask? Because you don't hardly see pansexual characters in fanfictions.
> 
> Also please pray for the people's familes who lost their lives today a year ago in Orlando


	6. Trapdoor

_Date: June 15_

_Time: 5:30 pm_

_Place: Same as Chapter 5_

 

I stayed in my room the entire morning, but got out for food and to used the bathroom. Tyler and I texted the entire time. We argued if aliens are real or not (I won the argument) then talked about Tyler's songs and my drumming. 

 

_I practice about 24/7 sometimes_

 

_Tyler: Joshie, can I call you?_

 

That text. Those five little words. That fucking question made my anxiety meter off the fucking charts. My hands became clammy, my heart rate increase, and sweat started to appear on my face. 

 

I jumped out of bed into black pair of jeans and a bright pink hoodie. Yes, I know it's just a call but still I wanted to look good for Tyler. Now stop buging me about it and read this fic. Fanpeople...

 

_Yeah you can call me_

 

_Tyler: yay!!!_

 

I stood by my drum set, trying to act natural. I probably looked like a idiot to the people outside of my window. My phone ringed out "Holding Onto You" that's a really good song plus I played drums and I did a backflip at concerts. (A/N I'm breaking so much fourth walls right now it's illegal xD). My shaky index finger hit the green button. 

 

**"H-Hi, Joshie."**

 

Tyler's voice sounded like a scared baby kitten meowing for it's mother to help them. 

 

"Hi, pretty boy, you sounded scared." I chuckled as I took a seat in front of my padded drum kit.

 

 **"Shut up but I wanna sing you a song..."** He became quiet for moment. **"This song means a lot to me and I want you to play along, you know on your drums."**

 

I put my phone on speaker then placed it on a shelf by me before I grabbed my drum sticks.

 

"Yeah, I'll play with ya and dont be nervous, Tyler. Also I'm going to wait for a minute to listen to you play so I can get the prefect beat." 

 

I heard him taking deep breathes in and out. Tyler let out a cough before he played the chords F#m C#m A C#m G#. This helped me know what beat to play. When I started to beat on the drums, he began to sing,

 

**"He wakes up early today**

**Throws on a mask that will alter his face**

**Nobody knows his real name**

**But now he just uses one he saw on a grave"**

 

I began to tap my foot to the words and melody. Feeling what type of beat I should do and where should I start.

 

**"And he pretends he's okay, but you should see, oh**

**Him in bed late at night, he's petrified"**

 

I didn't know what other chords he played, but you heard the song before so you know the melody. But anyway I continued to beat on the drum. 

 

Tyler's voice sounded an angel. His voice could have saved so many people's life along with his lyrics. But the next part, I didn't play. The next part didn't sound like it needed the drums

 

**"Take me out, and finish this waste of a life**

**Everyone gather around for a show**

**Watch as this man disappears as we know**

**Do me a favor and try to ignore**

**As you watch him fall through a bleeding trapdoor"**

 

Those lyrics touched my heart. How did this smol, cute bean write these depressing? I began to beat again to the next verse.

 

**"He thinks that faith might be dead**

**Nothing kills a man faster than his own head**

**He used to see dreams at night**

**But now he's just watching the backs of his eyes"**

What did this song mean to Tyler? (A/N Another question, huh,...but I'll let this one past...this time)

 

**"And he pretends he's okay, but you should see, oh**

**Him in bed late at night, he's petrified**

**Take me out and finish this waste of a life**

**Everyone gather around for a show**

**Watch as this man disappears as we know**

**Do me a favor and try to ignore**

**As you watch him fall through a bleeding trapdoor**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah!"**

 

The way he sang trapdoor gave me goosebumps. Oh my god! His voice could have saved so many people along with his lyrics. 

 

Tyler didn't sang after that, we played for a couple of seconds. You know what I mean because you heard the song before.

 

**"Oh, yeah**

**Oh, yeah**

**Take me out and finish this waste of life**

**Everyone gather around for a show**

**Watch as this man disappears as we know**

**Do me a favor and try to ignore**

**When you watch him fall through a bleeding trapdoor"**

 

His scream was so beautiful and cute. I slowed down on how hard I was beating. He sang the last part,

 

**"Cause nobody knows he's alive"**

 

He sighed and I stopped drumming. You could only hear our pants and laughter. We laughed at the way we played so well together. 

 

"I love that song, pretty boy, it's amazing. The lyrics are so touchy. How did you come up with it?" I asked him as I put away my sticks and took off my jacket.

 

And yes I'm not wearing a shirt under it. You can just imagine my sexy bod with abs all sweaty while I do my hot lip bite. 

 

 **"It just came to me one tonight, so I wrote it."** He replied with the sound of movement in the background. 

 

I hummed in a reply. "Pretty boy, can you come to the carnival today?" 

 

 **"Yes, Joshie. I can go today."** He giggled. **"Bye"**

 

"Bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You learned a lot about people when you listen to the songs that mean something to them" -The Internet 
> 
> So what does Trapdoor do means to SummertimeSadness! Tyler?


	7. Differences

_Date: June 15_

_Time: 7:30 pm_

_Place: Carnival_

 

I walked towards to ring-a-toss. Laughter, screaming (in a roller coaster way), and music filled up the carnival. Over all of that I heard Tyler calling my nickname as I saw his arm in the air, waving at me. Obviously Zack was there.

 

"Hello, pretty boy and Zack." I addressed when I made it to the game station.

 

I stared at Tyler and realized how he changed in a day or two. I don't remember what chapter I last saw him. 

 

His body seemed skinnier than last time. His cheeks sunk in; they're not fulled like they used to be. Even though he is wearing pants, you can see that Tyler's legs were boney than usual, but his sparkling chocolate eyes and cracked, toothy smile distracted me from all of that.

 

"Hey! Josh, It's rude to stare!" Zack growled, stepping between me and his brother.

 

I shook my head and saw Zack's rough, rage eyes. I rolled my eyes at him before looked over him to find Tyler.

 

"Sorry about that, pretty boy, I got distracted by your beautiful eyes and wonderful smile of yours." I apologized, smiling. 

 

Tyler smiled brighter than ever. He told Zack to stop being a dick head and so grumpy. His younger brother rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

 

Pretty boy walked past his annoying sibling and held my hand. His cheeks became a bit red. Tyler was so adorable.

 

"Wanna get something to eat." I asked, squeezing his hand. 

 

"No, I'm not hungry." 

 

I nodded then we walked around with Zack beside Tyler, walking about our childhood.

 

"I remember when my brother and other kids from neighboring houses would get together. I'd ride my bike and my brother would ride his." Pretty boy laughed at his memories from back than. "Wish we could turn back ti-"

 

Tyler stopped talking and fell over to onto his face into the a pile of dirt. Zack and I quickly lifted him by his arms. We put his arms around our necks. 

 

"S-Sorry, I'm j-just dizzy, but I'm o-okay." Tyler stuttered.

 

"You're not okay, Tyler. Stop lying." Zack told him, wiping the dirt off his face. 

 

"I-I am okay and I'm not lying!" Tyler snapped. He took a deep breath to calm down, "I just need to sit down."

 

Zack sighed, knowing that agruing with him wasn't worth it. We stepped to the closest table then helped Tyler to take a seat.

 

"Do you need any water or something?" I asked, interlocking my hand with pretty boy. 

 

He shook his head as he rubbed his template with his left hand. Zack mumbled something then took out his phone.

 

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked his little brother, staring at him on his phone.

 

"Texting mom what just happen."

 

"You better not, Zack, she doesn't need to know about that. I'm fine. I'm 110% fine." 

 

"Can you stop lying for one second?" Zack huffed as he texted his mom.

 

Tyler was about to yell at him, but I pulled him into my chest and petted his brown fluffly hair to calm him down. I whispered to him that it's not worth and to relax for a bit. 

 

My arms wrapped around pretty boy's waist, his hands onto of mine, Tyler's head layed on my chest; he was sleeping. He looked so beauiful with his mouth parted, letting a few snores come out. 

 

Zack observe his sleeping brother and me when he stuffed his phone in his back pocket. He smiled us and laughed as he shook his head.

 

"Wow, he was right." He mumbled, standing up. "I need to take Tyler home. I'll make sure he texts you tonight or whenever he wakes up." 

 

He carefully puts his arms under sleeping pretty boy and carried him bridal style to the parking lot.

 

That night Tyler didn't text me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I low-key wanna stop writing.  
> I have plots, but can't type them out how I want it to beginning and end.  
> So I think after Innocent High sequel  
> No more fics from meh...I think


	8. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's POV
> 
> Also this is a short chapter

_Date: June 15_

_Time: 6:30 pm_

_Place: Tyler's house_

 

"What do you mean I can't go?!" I yelled at my overprotective brother, Zack. 

 

I just finished getting ready to meet Josh at the carnival. I was wearing a flower kimono, black shirt and pants with black vans and red socks. 

 

Then Zack busted into my room, telling me that why I can't go to the carnival. Now that you're caught up, let's go onto this chapter.

 

"You know why you can't go! He shouted back, blocking the door from me.

 

"Just because what I was born with it doesn't mean that I can't have fun, Zack! Didn't you and everyone in this family tell me don't let what I was born with stop me from living my life!" 

 

"But we didn't tell you to lie to us, Tyler! If you didn't lie to your family...our family, I would let you go." 

 

I scoffed at him and crossed my arms. Damn we crossed our arms way too much in this fic.

 

"I smell bullshit! You wouldn't let me go if I didn't lie!" I yelled at him, "You still wouldn't let me go because what happened to me yesterday and about two days ago! Guess what? I don't give a fuck to what happens to me as long I get to see Josh! That won't happen again because I'm okay!" 

 

Zack threw his arms in the air and yelled, "There you go again, Ty, with your fucking lying! You know damn right you're not okay with what's in your DNA! Stop acting that you'll be okay because I'm tired of you faking that you'll be okay, or what's in you will disappear. And Guess what, Ty? You're not okay and it won't disappear!"

 

"But you and everyone else in this fucking family said I will be okay and it will disappear in the 17 years of hell that I call my life." 

 

He became silent for a moment after that he sighed. My sibling stepped closer to me and puts his hands on my shoulder.

 

"Tyler, I know what Mom, Dad, Madison, and Jay, and I said, but you're starting to lie to us just so you can go to the carnival to see Josh and I saw what happened to you at the carnival along with Josh. I know you love the boy, but I can't let you see him because of this." 

 

I gasped then snatch my shoulders away his hands and stepped. I must see Josh, I couldn't go a day without seeing his amazing smile, his faded hair, and everything about him. Tears slid down my cheeks, thinking about not being beside Josh made me cry.

 

"G-go get mom, r-right now. I-I rather t-talk to h-her than y-you." I sniffled, wiping away my tears with the back of my hand.

 

"Alright." He sighed then left my room to follow my order. 

 

I waited for a moment before I walked put of my room. My eyes scanned the halls, making sure no one would be able to catch me. I smiled when the coast is clear. 

 

No, I didn't fake cry to let Zack help my sad act, but my crying did help with my little white lie. Josh is going to kill me if he founds out. Sorry Joshie, please forgive me. 

 

Then I quietly tip-toed down the stairs and through the living room. My dad is at work, so he wasn't in the living room and everyone else is upstairs doing their own thing. When I made it to the front door, I grabbed the keys to my/Zack's car.

 

Harsh whispers were made upstairs. Oh shit, that's my mom and Zack. I opened the door and rushed out causing a loud slam when the door closed.

 

Then I hoped in the car and made my way out of the drive way to the carnival. My family is going to be pissed at me when I come back, but I did this to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you got so many plots ideas, BUT YOUR FUCKING BRAIN DON'T KNOW HOW FUCKING WRITE THEM OUT SO YOU JUST SIT THERE HATING YOURSELF FOR HAVING THESE FUCKING PLOTS AND WANTING TO QUIT WRITING IN GENERAL 
> 
> sorry for the rant...I'm good now *whispers* no I'm fucking not


	9. Confession

_Date: June 17_

_Time: 7:30 pm_

_Place: Carnival_

 

I waited for Tyler at the same spot, ring-a-toss, looking around trying to find him. Until I saw a smol teen running his way to me while he shouted my nickname,

 

"Joshie! Joshie! Joshie!"

 

Tyler jumped into my arms like actually jumped, wrapped his arms my neck, and his legs around my hips to hold himself up. I dropped my phone, it didn't crack, to catch to him, but it was worth it. Tyler blushed when he felt my hands under his thicc booty. 

 

"Hey! Pretty boy, you look beautiful today. You always do." I mentioned, staring into his eyes. 

 

"T-Thank you, Joshie." He replied, his eyes were fixed onto mines but they moved down to my c major lips. (A/N sorry...*whispers* no I'm not)

 

Tyler licked his juicy lips and I did as well. Our heads moved closer with my heart thumping, trying to get out of my chest. Then i realized something. Where in the hell is Zack? 

 

"Wait..." I leaned my head back and looked around the area. "Where is your brother?" I turn my attention back to Tyler. 

 

Yes, I know, I messed up my chance to kiss Tyler. 

 

He gave me an awkward smile then gets off of me. Tyler looked at his vans, avoiding eye contact with me. I sighed and grabbed his right hand. 

 

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy that I don't have to see him." I laughed, "Come on, lets have some real fun." 

 

Pretty boy smiled at me and nodded. He squeezed my hand before we took off running. We shared a cotton candy and got on the bummer cars, crazy mouse, and other fun, wild rides. 

 

"That was amazing." Tyler breathes when we got off the Zipper. 

 

"Yeah, it was, you were screaming like a baby and clinging onto me for the first few minutes of it." I joked, grabbing his hand.

 

When we got on the ride, Tyler's arms nearly chocked me to death and he screamed like he was about to die as the ride began to move. Luckily, pretty boy got used to it and his terror scream turned into excitement. 

 

"Shut up, Joshie, but anyway can we go on the Ferris Wheel next, please?" He pointed with his free hand at enormous wheel ride in front of us. 

 

"Yes, we can, pretty boy."

 

Tyler squealed before he dragged me to the ride. We waited in line for about five minutes. Tyler lets go my hand then slided across of the seat. I sat down next to him. 

 

The worker, Mark, we're good friend. He gave me a wink as he pushed safety bar on down us. Mark better not do anything stupid while me and Tyler on this ride.

 

"Have fun!" He yelled when he pushed the button to start the Ferris Wheel. 

 

The skies were clear with the sun showed us it's last light before going away as we moved to the top. Tyler puts his head on my shoulder as I focus onto the darken skies; there was a nee moon that night. My arm snaked itself around pretty boy's waist. The ride moved us down, passing Mark smirking at us. Oh dear god, what does he has planned.

 

"Josh, can you describe your time with me, please?" 

 

I took in a deep breath and and replied with,

 

"It was like heaven was a place on earth with you. That's how I would describe my time with you."

 

My hand lifted up Tyler's chin so he can look at me. His cheeks were burning red then the most cliché thing happened.

 

The Ferris Wheel stopped when Tyler and I were center top. I see that was you were plan Mark.

 

"Tyler, this probably wouldn't be a shocker, but I'm in love with you and I was wondering if I could steal a kiss from you?" I smiled at him, praying he felt the way about me.

 

Tyler gave me the brightest smile ever as he nodded his head. A tear rolled down his right cheek. They say if a first tear rolled down on the right eye it's happiness, on the left eye it's pain.

 

"I'm in love with you too, Josh, and yes you can steal a kiss from me." 

 

Those words of approval. My lips connected to Tyler's. I cupped my hand on his left cheek to deepen our kiss. My tongue slipped into his mouth. Tyler tasted to sweet like strawberry covered in chocolate. Our tongues danced with each other.

 

Pretty boy and I smiled as we kissed when we heard cheers coming from the people behind us and in front of us.

 

The ride started to move again. We stopped kissing, but our foreheads touched as we panted. Tyler kissed me one more time then started to giggled.

 

"So cute." I whispered, rubbing his cheek with the back of my left hand.

 

"Hell yeah, Josh! Now get off my ride so you can take your new boyfriend home!" Mark yelled, pulling the bar up to let us free.

 

Tyler laughed as he walked over to me get off the ride. He waited for me a few fee from the ride. I faceplam from the embarrassment then punched Mark in the arm before I let the Ferris Wheel.

 

When I met up with my new boyfriend, he hops on my back. I laughed as he kissed me on my cheek while begging me to carry him to the his car.

 

"Hey, Josh, can I spend a night at your house?" The brunette asked me, giving me the puppy dog's eyes while jumping off my back when we made it to his car.

 

I kissed his cheek, "Sure thing, pretty boy." 

 

Tyler sqeualed from excitement as he claped his hands. I told him to just follow my car before running away to my vehicle. 

* * *

  _Time: 10:30 pm_

"He is so adorbale in person. I just wanna pinch his cheeks." My mom cooed at Tyler, who is awkwardly standing by me.

 

My siblings and dad agreed with my mom. I blushed from the way their acting. When Tyler and I first came in, they rushed to us and circled us. My parents kept asking questions to Tyler while my siblings just stared at him in amazment. 

 

"Okay! We're going to my room now! Peace!" I yelled out, pulling the brunette into my room. 

 

Then I slammed the door shut and locks it. The young boy starts giggling as he sits in the middle of my bed, watching me sliding down my door while groaning. 

 

"I'm so sorry, Tyler."

 

"It's okay. Come on, I'm sleepy and I wanna sleep with ya." He lets out a yawn after saying his sentence.

 

I smiled at him before getting up from the floor and walks towards the bed. Tyler lays down, getting under the covers. He then moves over to give me some room. After that, I went lay down beside him with my arm over his waist.

 

He snuggled into my body, letting me spoon him some more. I kiss his sunken in cheeks which turn bright red. 

 

"Josh, I just wanted you to know," Tyler whispered while turning over to look at in my mocha eyes. "Cause you and I..."

 

He left me hanging like he wanted me to finish his saying, but I don't know what to say. I was so confused at that moment.

 

"What? What do you want me to say?"

 

Tyler giggled. He gave me a tiny smile and mumbles, "You'll know what to say later on."

 

Then he fall asleep with his head against my chest, letting out lighty snores. I sighs before I drifted off to sleep. 

 

Tyler was right. I did know what to say later on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little infor on Innocent High sequel:  
> It's not coming out this summer, sadly.  
> Chapter one isn't even done XD. Been working on it for a week ;-;  
> New things will happen.


	10. Truth

_Date: June 18_

_Time: 10:00 am_

_Place: Josh's house_

 

Before Tyler left my house, he had breakfast with me and my family. It was so embarrassing because my dad and mom couldn't stop talking about how cute he was in person, that we made good couple, and how I couldn't stop talking about him which is wrong because my parents couldn't stop talking him. But my siblings were worse because they kept asking why Tyler was here, did we have sex, and other questions.

 

Tyler took it pretty well; he laughed at the questions because answering them...truthfully. Now my family knows we both lost our virginity last night. 

 

My family and my new boyfriend wished me a happy birthday and gave a small, little cupcake. They already knew that I was going to spend my birthday night with Tyler at the carnival. 

 

I kissed my boyfriend goodbye then Dun family watched him leave.  After that, I stuffed my cupcake in my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I took my yellow hair dye from the under the sink.

 

"Lets do this." I told myself.

 

**•|¡|•**

 

_Time: 7:40 pm_

 

I have been waiting for Tyler for ten minutes. My anxiety spikes up; he never been late before. He always come at 7:30 pm. That's our time.  What's going on here?

 

I tried texting and calling Tyler, but he never answered. He must have been running late. Hey that's it he was running late...right? No, that's not it. I started to pace nack and forth, running my fingers through my fresh, yellow hair. 

 

"Calm down, Josh. Just calm down. Tyler is just running late for the first time." I whispered to myself. 

 

I groaned. My heart didn't slowed down on its beats, my hands became more sweaty, and I kept pacing back and forth. Probably look like a maniac to everyone around me, but I have a good reason to act like this.

 

As I paced, Zack ran towards me. He didn't have annoyed look om his face. His face looked worried, sadness, and T-E-R-R-I-F-I-E-D. When he made it up to me, he put his hands on his knees to take his breath.

 

"I-I'm s-so sorry, J-Josh. We s-should have...t-told you about t-the truth a-about T-Tyler." 

 

Was he crying? Zack glaced up at me with tears running down his face. 

 

"What truth? Why isn't he here right now?" I asked, shaking my hands not from anger, but from fear.

 

Zack closed his eyes and stood up. He wiped his tears with his palms. The younger teen, stared directly into my eyes and said, 

 

"Tyler has...Multiple Myeloma." Tears started form in Zack's eyes. Before I could asked what it that, Zack spoke up. "It's a r-rare blood c-cancer. Tyler w-was born...with it, b-but the doctors thought he w-would b-be able to l-live until he was 40. B-but Tyler's b-body d-decided can't take i-it anymore..." 

 

I shook my head in disbelief. I dropped to my knees, feeling the weight of sadness coming down on me. The tears blurred my vision. Both of my hands tangled into my hair. 

 

"N-No, Tyler can't d-die...I-I need h-him! P-please tell m-me t-this is a-a j-joke!" I sobbed, looking up at Zack.

 

He cried even more. He saw how much I love his brother. My heart ached from all of this pain. Zack's eyes wanted to tell me it's a joke. That this wasn't real. It's a prank bro, but no this is reality. This is happening right now.

 

"Josh..." My dying boyfriend's brother helped me up onto my feet. He puts his hands on my shoulder. "W-We need t-to h-hurry to Tyler." 

 

I slowly nodded my head then he grabbed my hand and we ran to his car. I texted my parents about what is happening to Tyler. That might he pass away tonight or tomorrow as Zack drove us to the hospital. 


	11. Helena

_Date: June 18_

_Time: 8:30 pm_

_Place: almost to the hospital_

 

Zack drove as fast as he could to the hospital while I prayed to God that Tyler won't dead tonight. We both cried softly with the moon light shining down onto us. The moon was the same on the day I describe to Tyler.

 

The memories of him riding the carousel, his laughs, his smiles, and our kiss, and our love played like movie film inside my head on repeat without. 

 

When we made it to the hospital, I got out of the car and ran towards the doors, leaving Zack behind. Then I speed walked to the lady at the front deask

 

"What room is Tyler Robert Joseph in?!" I yelled out, slamming my hands into on counter. 

 

The lady didn't jumped at my response. She just sighed and looked at me with an emotionless face. She must been used to these type of people. 

 

"Sir, please don't shout?" She asked kindly. "If you're not one of his family member, you can't see him." 

 

"He is my boyfriend. He is dying on my fucking birthday. I must see him now!" 

 

I slammed my hands down again. Anger was boiling my blood, washing the sadness away. I needed to see Tyler now, but this lady won't let me. She was about to call out for security.

 

"Sorry ma'am but this is Josh Dun. He is allowed to see Tyler Joseph. I'm Zack Joseph, his brother." Zack shouted as he walks up to the front desk.

 

The lady blushed from embarrassment when she remembers that Joseph's family told her that I can see Tyler. She lets Zack and I go to my boyfriend's room. He whispered me that they told her that I had pink faded hair not yellow hair while we ran to his brother's room.

 

"Here we are Room 730." Zack panted then he opens the door. 

 

I stepped forward. Tyler's parents stood in front of his bed while his siblings stood on the left side of his bed. Everyone in the room looked at me and Zack who is behind me.

 

Pretty boy looked dead. His eyes had bags and his tan skin became pale and sick looking, but his smile and eyes looked full of life like they always do.  

 

My boyfriend slowly lifted his right index finger and whispered, "J-Joshie...your hair" Tyler smiled but he hacked up a cough. 

 

Tears rolled down my cheeks, showing him like this broken my heart. I walked towards his bed and dropped on one my knee then I grabbed his right hand. My lips touched his hand before I looked up at him. Zack moved over to the side of ghe ned where his slibings are standing by. 

 

"D-Don't leave m-me, pretty boy." I beged, tasting my tears.  

 

He moved his free hand over to my face and wiped away my tears. His hand moved from my cheeks to my bright, summer yellow hair, running his skinny, thin sticks through it as he smiled again.

 

"I can't, Joshie, my body is giving up." He replies, playing with my hair.

 

I layed my head on bed sheets, crying harder before. Tyler shhed me and lifted up my chin so I can stare at his thin face. 

 

"I'm sorry that this is how you have to spend your birthday." 

 

His voice sounded weak, shaky, and like he is giving up. I moved my face so Tyler's hand can cup my cheek. Pretty boy smiled my action. 

 

"It doesn't have to end like this, Tyler. I don't ever want to lose my best friend. I don't ever want to lose my boyfriend." I replied, fighting back my tears. 

 

He opened his mouth to tell me something, but he coughed multiple times. Tyler's monitors went off, beeping surround the whole room. That happens to tell everyone that their love one is about to go.

 

I couldn't fight back my tears anymore. They won the battle and their victory is to come down my face like river going off a waterfall. I stood up and hugged Tyler in my arms with my head laying on his shoulder.

 

"No no! don't go I can't do this on my own!" I yelled out, holding him tight.

 

"I'm so sorry, Josh, but I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight. " Tyler whispered in my ear as he hugged me back.

 

"Kiss me harder before you go." 

 

I moved my head from his shoulder, so I could give Tyler one finally kiss. Pretty boy smiled at me one last time before our kiss connected. 

 

The kiss was sweet and tasted like summer. The summer that Tyler described.

 

"Remember I will always love you, Pretty boy." I whispered when our lips disconnected, but our forehead touched.

 

"Remember I will always love you too, Joshie." 

 

Was the last thing he said before he took his last breath. The monitors went silent

 

Tyler's arm dangled on the sides of my back. I looked up and shook my head at everyone.

 

Tyler's mom and sister let out a scream before they started to cry.  Zack dropped onto his knees as he cried. His dad and two brothers held onto their sister and mom. 

 

I held onto Tyler's lifeless body, crying my heart out as the nurses ran in the room to take away Tyler, but they held to pull me off of the body. 

 

It took them a while before I decided to left go and dropped onto the floor. I curled up in a ball. My tears hit the cold, bleached floors. 

 

I screamed out, "God, you vulture, bring him back or take me with him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCR fans should know why this is called Helena
> 
> Also I barely be on here. It doesn't matter anyway bc people don't read these dumbass fics anyway XD
> 
> Plus who wants to read about a person who has a virgin feitsh, but there's one virgin that won't let the person fuck them?
> 
> Or/and
> 
> About a person who has Stockholm Syndrome and rescued by the police and has to tell two detectives about their and their kidnapper "love" story.
> 
> .... *crickets chirpin*
> 
> No one...  
> I fucking knew it XD


End file.
